


Jodidos vecinos

by SuperMeh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comunidad, Convivéncias, Escalera, F/F, F/M, Gilipolleces, M/M, Mucho estúpido suelto, human!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMeh/pseuds/SuperMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se mudaron no esperaban tener que lidiar con tales vecinos... </p><p>Conjunto de viñetas y one-shots, que reflejan situaciones cotidianas de una problemática comunidad de vecinos molestos, chillones, y pesados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jodidos vecinos

-María Antonieta. María Antonieta. María Antonieta- silencio.

  
-¡María Antonieta! ¡María Antonieta! ¡María Antonieta! –más silencio.

  
-¡MARÍA ANTONIETA! ¡MARÍA ANTO

-¡Joder, Toño! Callate de una puta vez!

Gilbert entra en el baño aún con la mochila sobre e hombro y enciende la luz, encontrándose a su amigo español delante del espejo con una vela, apagada, en cada mano.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Antonia le mira, haciendo pucheros, y suspira apartando la mirada del espejo. –No funciona.

-¿El qué no funciona?

-El hechizo para invocar a María Antonieta.

Gilbert mira a su amigo, comprobando que sigue en sus cabales, deja caer la mochila en el bidet y se sienta en el borde de la vieja bañera azul.

-Puede ser que a la pobre mujer odie tanto este puto baño azul como lo odio yo- comenta buscando el paquete de tabaco en los bolsillos.

Antonio le dedica una mirada triste, dejando las velas sobre la pica y él, que ni puede ni sabe resistirse a la carita de cordero degollado del chico, suspira y se deja el cigarrillo tras la oreja.

-¡O…! O también podría ser que tengas que encender las velas, so memo.

Antonio se lo piensa unos segundos antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa aparezca en su cara.

-¡Tiene que ser eso!- dice sacándose el mechero del bolsillo trasero - ¡Gilbo, la luz!

 

***

Cuando Francis llega al apartamento que comparte con sus dos mejores amigos, está reventado. Su profesora de artes sí que necesita un polvo urgente… Tira la bolsa en el sillón (especialmente reservado para bolsas, mochilas y/o chaquetas) y se fija en que, a parte de las cosas de Antonio, también está la chaqueta de Gilbert sobre el respaldo, pero no la mochila.

-¿Aló? ¿Chicos?

No le da muchas vueltas. Conociéndolos, lo más probable es que le estén tocando las pelotas a algún vecino. Casi le sabe mal perdérselo. Casi. Pero en realidad, él tiene mejores planes. Pone rumbo al baño, perdiendo la ropa en el camino, pero cuando abre la puerta la idea de su baño relajante se esfuma.

Antonio y Gilbert están los dos de cara al espejo, muy concentrados, con una vela en cada mano.

-¿Sabéis? Todo esto sería más romántico estuvierais en la bañera. Desnudos.

El par de idiotas tardó más de dos horas en quitarle la idea de ellos dos liados de la cabeza. Francis no dejó de insistir que a él no le molestaba, pero que le sabía un poco mal que no se hubieran planteado un _ménage a trois_.

Al final el francés accedió a dejar el tema por la paz, a cambio de que ellos le relevaran de tirar la basura durante las dos semanas.

Dos semanas después, en el cubo de la basura orgánica se había formado un colonia de gusanos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Ojalá que sí.
> 
> Sí. Sé que tengo otro fic en proceso, pero necesitaba este paréntesis, para soltar mis gilipolleces y airear un poco el coco.
> 
> La verdad es que este fic ya está colgado en otra página, pero me entró la morriña, quise leerlo, y descubrí que había tropecientosmil errores, así que, voy a editar esa versión allí y a colgar la 2.0 aquí. Así tengo más fans (;P). Okno.
> 
> Como ya expliqué en esa primera edición (¿), esto se me ocurrió durante mi gran fiebre hetaliana (que sigue dando botes por mi mente, pero ya no es tan Hardcore), gracias a una conversación con una amiga sobre el tema invocaciones fake. En realidad todos los cap. están basados en experiencias reales, ya sean vividas por mí o por alguien que haya decidido contármelas, así que os animo a todos a dejar un comentario (y ya de paso algún kudo) explicando algo interesante del que creáis que pueda derivar una viñeta.


End file.
